


The Pack

by Harder_Zaddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harder_Zaddy/pseuds/Harder_Zaddy
Summary: Levi ( alpha) is the leader of the most infamous gang in the world and one day when he's goes to collect his money from Grisha Jeager he sees the most beautiful omega he has ever laid eyes on, Eren Jeager  who has been abused by his parents for being an omega. What will happen when the two are mated?levixerenhanjixpetramikasaxanniearminxerwinjeanxmarcoEVERYONE IS OF AGE WHEN SMUT COMES
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I think need to address something very important in this story  
1\. levi is not his normal age. I'm aging him down for multiple reasons, one of which is the fact that the normal age gap between the two is more that 20 years and I don't feel comfortable writing something like that. so levi's new age is 20, the gap between him an eren is a hell of a lot smaller that way.  
2\. eren is 16 when he first meets levi  
3\. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY SMUT UNTL EREN IS ATLEAST 18!  
4\. i will be adding multiple timeskips in the story.  
5\. everything between eren and levi is completely consensual.  
6\. eren and levi won't mate/mark each other till eren is 18 and heats won't happen until eren and levi mate.   
Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

~third person pov~

Eren was an abused omega, his father would beat him and blame him for his mother's (carla) death. she had died giving birth to him, she was an omega his father (grisha) is an alpha. Eren hated his life but he know he had to stay alive for his mate even though he has never met him before.(and armin and in this story mikasa is just as abusive as his father) "EREN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW " yelled grisha eren shivered at his fathers tone but decided that obeying was what was best for him. when he got down stairs he was met by a woman that looked to be about 10 years older than him (he's 15 and hasn't had his first heat yet) " this is your new stepmother, lila, eren " eren looked at him in shock and disbelief 'why had he bothered to tell him its not like it matters if i care anyway, and its not like this was the first time he had brought home a complete stanger to eren and by the looks of it she was a beta but that was only eren guessing'  
~EREN POV~   
after introducing myself i start to think lila might be nice but boy was i wrong after we ate diner father told me to go get beer for him and lila out of the fridge so of coarse i do as told and get the beer for them but when they finished them was where everthing went wrong, horribly, wrong ...


	3. Chapter 3

-recap-

~EREN POV~   
after introducing myself i start to think lila might be nice but boy was i wrong after we ate diner father told me to go get beer fro him and lila out of the fridge so of coarse i do as told and get the beer for them but when they finished them was where everthing went wrong, horribly, wrong ...

~present time~

~Eren POV ~  
" HAHHAHAAHHAH" Lila and my father laughed at me after they both got drunk and Lila hit me on the head with her beer bottle while I just lay on the floor crying " GET UP BRAT" grisha yelled at me

By the time I actually stand up I get hit on the head again and all I can do is cry ' not like I can do anything about it ' I thought because I just so happen to be a lot smaller than most omegas, while most are around 5'4 or 5'5 I'm 4'8 but I guess people like that since I always get catcalled ... 

I wake up the next morning around 6:30 not remembering going to sleep but I go get dressed for school OH YEAH I forgot to mention I'm the alpha of my school even though most people wouldn't guess, I can be pretty scary when I wanna be like one time I almost killed a kid at my school but he was being an asshole so I didn't really care ... I walk around the house for a few minutes and come to the conclusion that nobody is home so I run up to my room and get dressed for school   
I decided to just go with my usual gothic style wearing a black skintight skirt with fishnet stockings underneath ( showing off all my feminine curves and giant ass ) oh and my favorite lacey Victoria secret panties I also wear a black cropped hoodie with a scull on it ( I also don't think I mentioned my belly button piercing) and my favorite black platform stomping boots with spikes on the souls of them. After I grabbed my backpack, lighter, ( because I like to smoke ) and unopened pack of cigarettes I make my way to the window and climb out onto my ladder I make my way to my school.......


	4. Chapter 4

𝐸𝓇𝑒𝓃 𝒫𝑜𝓋  
After i made my way out of the house turned towards the way of my school and opened my pack of cigarettes popped one out put it in my mouth and lit it. "HEY EREN. " my best friend armin yelled " HEY ARMIN." i yell back taking the cigarette out of my mouth blowing out the smoke " yo can i get one " pointing to my cigarette " sure " i said handing him one. He put it in his mouth and i lit it . we have to walk for like another five minutes to get to school but we don't care not like we're gonna stop smoking just bc we're at school, not like anyone can tell me off unless they wanna get jumped by me and my friends ....   
time skip to at school 

" hey horse face " i greeted " hello shortie" jean said "HEY IM NOT SHORT " i yelled " yah tell that to your ( i don't remember if i put an actual height so imma say he's 4'8 ) 4'8 ass body " ... " SHUT THE HELL UP JEAN" just as i yell that the bell rings and i walk to my first class in a bad mood   
𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙩 𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙨 ✨

" en..eren...eren....EREN" my teacher yelled at me " WHAT GODDAMN " "WELL I WAS TRYING TO SEE IF YOU WERE HERE" " WELL OBVIOUSLY I AM " ugh why can't these damn teachers just leave me alone "psstt armin " "...." "psssssstt armin!" "..." "armin!" " ..." " armin!" " GODDAMNIT EREN WHAT!?" " you have any gum?" .......  
armin was so annoyed with eren it's said he was black and blue for 3 weeks......


	5. Chapter 5

EREN POV~   
-LUNCH-

' finally that dumbass class is over ' I think as I walk with armin to lunch. hen we get to the lunchroom I go to the fruit/salad table and go grab a fresh apple and took a bite out of it to find out if it was nice and juicy, and like I was hoping, it was " YO EREN " I looked over to see who yelled at me, and it was armin " OVER HERE " he continued as I was walking over to our usual table with Jean along with marco who just so happens to be sitting in his lap, sasha and connie sitting side by side , and armin. ( obviously including me ) " hey guys " i spoke in a soft voice " hey shortie " "wello" " hoi " " hey" " hola" " sooooo what are yall doing after school today? " armin asked, he got a bunch of 'idk's ' lmao " idk either. not positive if Lila and grisha are gonna be home today" I say shrugging " oh ok... wanna go to the mall ?" " sure" I answered. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AFTER SCHOOL ~MALL ~   
( same pov)

when we got to the pretty much everyone went in pairs, connie with shasha , jean and marco, and me and armin. " yo eren wanna go into victorias secret for some new panties?" he asked me " sure, then yowanna go into spencers?" already knowing the answer " you know it bestie " armin love any chance he can get to go get more sex toys " you really love your dildos dont you armin?" I said in a sly manner " oh shut the fuck up eren, like you don't like to shove vibraters n shit up your ass too" he mubled that last part even though i could hear him perfectly " bitch... yknow what lets just go to get some panties." I said. As we made our way over to VS and into the panties section. " Imma get some lace thongs and some nice lace bralettes " I said " omggg what a sluuuuut " armin said in a playful way " bitch don't act like you aren't wearing a damn thong " I said back " ALRIGHT HURRY UP SO WE CAN GOOOO" I whined...


End file.
